School Can Be Scary
by JackalGod
Summary: Get Backers crew at school but not all of them are students. Some of them are teachers. How will Ban and Ginji survive in such a bizarre school? Chapter 5 UP!
1. Brand New School

JackalGod: Greeting fellow earthlings!

MakubeX: That's matter of opinion

JackalGod: What are you doing here? You're not even in this fanfic

Ban: pushes MakubeX out of the way No but I am...

Akabane: and he's being an obnoxious, back talking, hot headed...

Ginji: Akabane-san that's mean.

JackalGod: Shut up the lot of you!

All: Yes ma'am

JackalGod: Thankyou. Right now that that's over Akabane-chan would you do the Disclaimer for me?

Ban: Why does he get to always do it?

JackalGod: Cause I like him best, that's why

Akabane: You're to kind JackalGod-kun. I'd be delighted to do the Disclaimer. cough Get Backers doesn't belong to JackalGod-kun so it would be unwise to sue her. How was that?

Ban: Crap! It was horrible I could've done better that you, heck, a rock could've done it better than...ack!

Ginji: Ban-chan!

JackalGod: Sweatdrop It was just lovely Akabane-sama. Okay let's get on with the story

"School today! School today!" cried a happy blond boy with large brown bouncing his way through the school corridors. It was his very first day of school and he was very excited. He was so happy he wasn't paying attention where he was going and crashed into another boy who was coming around the corner.

"Ouch!" cried the blond rubbing his head "That hurt."

"That's nothing compared to what I'm going to do to you." Yelled the other boy picking the blond up by the collar

"Sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you." Said the blond, now chibi, flailing his arms wildly. The boy raised his fist to hit the trembling chibi when a cold voice made him freeze

"Let him go!" both turned to see a boy with brown spikes, blue eyes, and purple sunglasses. The boy dropped the chibi and ran for his life around the corridor.

"Arigato!" cried the chibi glomping his saviour "Arigato! Arigato! What's your name Saviour-san?"

"You have got to be a new kid." Said the brunette prying the chibi off his head and dropping him on the ground.

"Hai, I am. How could you tell." asked the blond normal size again

"Cause everyone knows me. I'm the most dangerous kid in Sorryasski Junior High."

"Really?"

"Yeah. My name's Mido Ban. But everyone calls me Mido-sama."

"Oh, my name is Amano Ginji. Everyone calls me Ginji although some of my old friends used to call me Raitei." Said Ginji smiling brightly. Ban nodded just as the bell went

"What class are you in?"

"Class B." replied Ginji still smiling

"So you're in my class. Well come on them we've got Maths first." Said Ban before heading off the down the hallway

"Cool. I can't wait." Said Ginji following closely behind

"Let me warn you. Of all the teachers here, three are real assholes. One of them is our Maths Teacher." Said Ban as he opened the door to their classroom. The teacher was no-where in sight so Ban dragged Ginji to the back row where they sat down.

"Who's our teacher?" asked Ginji leaning over

"Ohayou gozaimasu." Came a smooth voice from the front of class. Some of the students, Ginji included, jumped at the sudden greeting. Ginji stood up slightly so he could see past the person in front of him's head. Their teacher was dressed very crisply his longish black hair tied back in a neat ponytail. Their teacher looked around at the class his violet eyes held an unreadable emotion "I see some of you are still not used to my entrance. How nice. We have a new student. Could you please come up to the front Amano Ginji-kun?"

"Hai, Sensei." Said Ginji before bouncing up to the front "Umm, Sensei?"

"Hai, Amano-kun?" drawled his teacher politely

"Umm, what's your name?"

"Akabane-Sensei." Replied the teacher smiling

"Hai, nice to meet you Akabane-Sensei." Trilled Ginji grinning widely

"Now, Amano-kun. Why don't you tell us a bit about yourself?"

"Hai. My name is Amano Ginji and I've just come here from Mugenjou. So yeah."

"Very nice Amano-kun. You may sit down again." Said Akabane

"Hai, Sensei." Said Ginji and bounced back to his seat next to Ban.

"Now that, that is over we shall continue the class we started on Friday. First things first form a line up here and hand in you homework. If you haven't done it and have a note give it to me. If you haven't done it just because you didn't want to come up here anyway." Everyone quickly made a line except for Ginji who thought it was pointless for him to line seeing, as he hadn't been given the homework. The line disappeared quite quickly but for some reason after seeing the teacher Ban didn't go back and sit down

"I'm happy to see you all did your homework. With the exception of you Miso-kun. Why didn't you do it?" asked Akabane his voice cold as steel

"Cause I didn't feel like it. I had better things to do on the weekend than do your stupid homework sheets." Snapped Ban hid hands in his pockets. Everyone in the class gasped. As defiant as Mido Ban was he'd never gone against Akabane since his first day when he got on the math teacher's bad side

"Oh really?" drawled Akabane smiling at Ban questioningly "I take pride in the work I set and I don't appreciate having my hard work made fun of. I think a detention is in order Mido-kun." Any other kid would have started pleading for clean up duty at those words. It was a well-known fact that every kid who'd had a detention with Akabane was for some reason limping the next day. Ban however didn't bat an eyelid

"Try me." Everyone gasped again as Ban went back to his seat. Akabane smile widened, oh yes this year was going to be fun for him.


	2. The Shinjuku Vipers

JackalGod: Greetings once again. I'm really on a role today

Ban: Who cares?

JackalGod: Shut up!

Ginji: Stop fighting please.

Both: You stay out of this!

Ginji: Umm, okay.

JackalGod: Just do the Disclaimer Ginji.

Ginji: Okay. JackalGod doesn't own Get Backer but she does own the story idea. So couldn't you not sue.

JackalGod: Well that was really putting your foot down

"Oi!" came a voice. Ban and Ginji turned from there lunch to see a group of boys standing behind them. The one in the middle had black spiky hair and a bandana, to his right was a red head with a high collar. Just behind him was a boy with a brown ponytail and a goofy grin on his face to there left was a girl with long brown hair tied up with little bells as decoration.

"Konichiwa Mido" said the one in the middle

"Hey Shido. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Who's this." Asked Shido pointing to Ginji

"This is Ginji. He's new."

"Konichiwa." Said Ginji brightly

"Oh Ginji this is my group. The toughest The Shinjuku Vipers. You've met Shido and mister anti-social over there is Jubei, behind him is Emishi and that is Kazuki. Don't let those gorgeous looks fool you he's a guy."

"Really?" asked Ginji stunned

"Yeah I'm a boy." Replied Kazuki playing with his bells

"Sorry, I umm..."

"Thought he was a girl?" asked Jubei in a tone that clearly said 'say yes and die'

"Umm, yes I did. I'm sorry but you do look so much like one." The others groaned and stepped back from Jubei who had a pulsing anger mark on his head. "But I guess that show's you can't judge a book by its cover eh Kazuki-chan?" asked Ginji still smiling brightly

"Yes I suppose so." Agreed Kazuki holding out his hand for Ginji who immediately shook it. Once they'd all finished shaking each other's hands Shido flopped down next to Ban

"So Mido you coming blading with up tonight."

"Can't. I got detention." Replied Ban unwrapping on of his sandwiches

"What dung brain gave you, Mido Ban-sama?" asked Emishi grabbing Bans sandwich oof him and taking a bite

"Yeah sure don't worry about asking." Said Ban sarcastically grabbing another sandwich "Akabane gave me detention." They all gasped and Emishi almost chocked on his sandwich.

"You've got detention with one of the worst teachers in school."

"What do you mean one of the worst?" asked Ginji confused

"Remember when I told you that three of the teachers here were real assholes. Well Akabanes one, after him there our Phys Ed teacher Hishiki and the Metal Work teacher Fudou."

"Are they really that bad?" asked Ginji as the bell went

"Pretty much. But not all the teachers at this school are bad. Take our health teacher for instance." Said Ban as he led Ginji to their next class

"What's he like?"

"He's grate Kudou-Sensei in one of the nicest guys. It's too bad you were here last year; in one of his classes, we did aromatherapy. It was a bit daggy but a lot of fun. See ya Emishi."

"By guys."

"Doesn't he take health?" asked Ginji as they went inside the classroom and sat down up the back

"He dropped it so he could take a drama class." Explained Ban as their teacher walked in

"Okay quiet everyone. There comes a time in every Health teacher's life where the school curriculum forces him to do a specific subject. I warning you all now. Make fun of this subject and I'll start teaching like Akabane-Sensei." Everyone stopped there sniggering "Now can anyone guess what this heredes subject is that we're about to study?" A hand shot up

"Sex Ed! Sex Ed!" squealed the owner of the hand

"Yes that right, unfortunately. We're doing Sex Ed for the next three weeks."

"Do we get a Practical Exam?" shouted Ban causing everyone to laugh

"If you want one." Replied Yamato with a grin

"Eww, I did actually mean that." Said Ban in shock

"I know." Said Yamato starting to hand out diagrams causing most of the move snigger and the girls to go 'Eww' "Now stop it. I know this particular subject totally; sux but there's nothing you or I can do about it. So learn quickly and we won't need to watch the video."

"That was the freakiest class ever." Said Ban as he lent against a wall with Ginji who had a bright red blush across his face.

"I'd have to agree with you there Ban-chan." Said the blond trying to get the diagrams out of his head

"Never sat through a Sex Ed class, eh?" asked Ban trying to calm his own blush

"No never." Panted Ginji sliding down the wall

"Well, just try to forget what you saw." Said Ban shaking his head roughly as a pretty woman with shoulder length grey hair walked past them

"Who's that Ban-chan?" asked Ginji his blush back at full force

"That's Mrs Clayman. She's our art teacher."

"Is she nice?" asked Ginji following Mrs Clayman with his eyes around the corner

"Yeah she's okay. A bit obsessed though."

"A bit?" came a voice to their right. The pair turned and saw a girl about two years their senior. She had long blond hair and was wearing a shirt that left nothing to the imagination

"Hey Hevn." Said Ban in a bored tone

"Helloooo, Ban-kun. How are you I did see you at the disco on Saturday." Said Hevn in an over acted tone

"That's cause I didn't go." Said Ban still bored, he looked over at Ginji and an anger mark appeared on his forehead when he saw the blond trying to stop a massive nosebleed

"How come you didn't go?" asked Hevn latching onto Ban arm and crushing it between her over sized breasts. Ban grunted and yanked his hand away

"Cause I knew you'd be there." Snapped Ban, grabbed Ginji's arm and started dragging the still bleeding blond down the hall. Once they were outside he slammed Ginji up against the wall "Don't you dare even look at that girl!" he roared causing chibi Ginji to whimper and cover his ears

"Why not Ban-chan? She's really pretty." Complained Ginji flailing wildly

"Cause she's a complete slut that's why. Other than that she's already got a boy friend and if he ever saw you looking at her you'd be dead meat." Said Baan releasing Ginji

"Who's her boyfriend?" asked Ginji normal size again.

"Some guy name Ryoma Magami. I think." Said Ban stepping back from Ginji to give the blond some room.

"Ryoma Magami?" said Ginji thinking "Doesn't he have a twin, Ayame?"

"What do you know them or something?"

"Not really we've met in the past." Replied Ginji smiling

"Oh, okay then." Said Ban sensing that Ginji was hiding something.

The rest of the day past with out huge indifference unless you count one of the new kids left tied to the flagpole until he was rescued by Jubei who was passing. Ginji was packing his bag getting ready to leave when a hand slammed down on his desk making him jump. He looked up and saw none other that Ryoma Magami glaring down at him

"Can I help you?" asked Ginji brightly

"Word is you were looking at my girl, Amano." Said Ryoma menacingly

"Well it's hard not to. She's really pretty." Said Ginji hoping it was a complement

"Well she's my girl and I won't allow anyone to look at her." spat Ryoma angrily making Ginji lean away. By this time everyone still in the class room was looking at them "Meet me at the basketball courts in half an hour. Unless your scared of me."

"I'm not scared of you." Said Ginji truthfully making all the listeners gasp. After all Ryoma was the biggest bully in school

"Good then you'd better show up." Snapped Ryoma before walking away. Ban had been listening and walked over to Ginji once Ryoma had left

"Ryoma's gonna kill you."

"Suddenly I'm full of conference." Laughed Ginji standing up with his bag over his shoulder "Don't worry Ban-chan I grew up in Mugenjou I'm not new to fighting. This should be a piece of cake." Ginji walked away smiling. Ban however was concerned

"Ginji's in way over his head."


	3. Bullies? No Problem

JackalGod: I'm back

Ban: Goody

Akabane: You'd better behave or I'll give you another detention on top of the one you're about to have.

Ban: Oh put a...

Akabane: Uh, uh, uh. Mind your manners

Ban: grumble

Ryoma and Ginji faced each other on the basketball courts. Everyone from their year level and lots of others surrounded them. When Ryoma picked a fight, it was always good to watch, not to mention his victim usually needed immediate medical attention afterwards

"You're dead Amano." spat Ryoma cracking his knuckles

"Funny, you'd think I'd have stopped breathing." replied Ginji coolly. Ban who was standing at the front of the crowd couldn't believe his ears. Since when was Ginji Amano calm and cool about anything. And since when did Ginji glow? Glow?

"Nobody looks at my girl. You're gonna pay." roared Ryoma before charging at Ginji who jumped nimbly out of the way causing Ryoma to over balance and almost fall over

"To slow Ryoma." said Ginji one hand in his pocket. Everyone was staring in awe at Ginji's speed. Ban watched with interest

'He's fast, but I'm faster.'

"You punk." bellowed Ryoma swinging at Ginji who dodged every attack with ease "Stand still so I can hit you!" Ginji stopped moving and caught Ryoma's fist in his

"You mean like this." Electric energy sparked around Ginji as he shocked Ryoma who screamed as the lightning coursed through his body. Ginji dropped the chard lump to the ground and put his hands back in his pockets. A boy with long silver hair burst out of the crowd and ran to Ryoma's side

"Brother! Are you alright?" asked the boy in distress

"Nice to see you again Ayame." said Ginji walking up to the silver haired boy

"Raitei!" whimpered Ayame terrified. Everyone started muttering

"Raitei? But isn't that that really strong guy from Mugenjou?"

"Didn't you hear Ginji's from Mugenjou?"

"So Ginji's the legendary Raitei?"

"Please don't hurt me." cried Ayame cowering away from Ginji who'd stopped glowing

"Why would I hurt you?" asked the blond before turning to wave at Ban

"Hey Ban-chan. I won; see I told you not to worry."

"Yeah I guess you did." agreed Ban walking over and patting Ginji on the back "So what's with you electrocuting him?"

"My body can conduct electricity sort of like electric eels." explained Ginji making a spark between his thumb and finger

"That's something different." commented Ban and both he and Ginji left the stunned crowd. Shido and the others who had been standing in the crowd followed them. They left the school together laughing and joking. About five minutes from the school Emishi was suddenly struck with an idea

"Hey Mido?"

"What?" asked Ban turning around

"Don't you have detention tonight with Akabane?"

"Oh, shit I forgot about my detention and I'm way late." cried Ban before turning and tearing down the street back towards the school. He practically fell into the classroom panting heavily. Akabane looked up from his correction and grinned evilly when he saw the exhausted brunette. The couple of Year 7's in the detention were already close to tears. Akabane's detentions had that effect on people

"You're late Mido-kun." Akabane all but purred

"Sorry, I forgot and left." said Ban sitting down up the back

"Oh no. You're sitting up the front where I can keep an eye on you." said Akabane pointing to a seat right in front of him. Ban groaned, walked up to the front, and sat down. Akabane handed him a sheet of paper

"I thought I'd try something a bit different for this detention. We're writing lines."

"Oh goody." said Ban sarcastically taking the paper and pulling a pen out of his bag

"You will write 'I sorry for what I did and I won't do it again' five hundred times. Think you can handle that?" asked Akabane taking his seat again

"I'm not in Elementary School anymore you know." snapped Ban before starting to write the lines as neat as he could so Akabane wouldn't tell him to do it again.

"Really I wouldn't have guessed by the way you act." said Akabane not looking up from his own work. Ban opened his mouth to snap back but thought better of it. "Watch yourself Mido-kun I can make your life a living hell this year."

"You mean you haven't already?" asked Ban in mock surprise. Akabane just smiled and continued his own work.

"I wonder if Akabane-Sensei will punish Ban-chan for being late." wondered Ginji aloud as he and Shido waited outside the school for their friend. The others had long since gone home

"Are you kidding?" asked Shido leaning against one of the many trees in the grounds "Mido's not gonna come out of this unscathed."

"Why do you and the other call him Mido and not Ban?" asked Ginji from his place in the tree Shido was lying under

"Cause he won't let us call him Ban." replied Shido shortly

"He doesn't mind me calling him Ban-chan." said Ginji flipping up-side-down on the branch

"Careful." warned Shido looking up at the blond who was situated right above him "you might fall on me." Ginji laughed

"I'm glad to see you're so concerned for my safety above your own." Shido smiled but didn't reply. There was just something about the boy that made him feel at peace. Although he couldn't pinpoint the reason, he could tell that Ginji would an excellent addition to their team. Suddenly there was a cry of frustration as Ban came storming out of the school

"Hey Ban-chan!" cried Chibi Ginji jumping off the branch and ran to Ban before latching onto his head. A loud grunt alerted him to the fact he'd jumped on Shido on his way to Ban

"Gomen, Shido." said Ginji sheepishly as Shido stood up and walked towards them.

"Never mind. Just be more careful next time." Ban was confused by Shido's reaction. Although his friend did have anywhere near, the short fuse he had, normally if anyone disturbed his under-tree-sitting, as they liked to call it. He'd through a fit and beat the living crap out of whoever had disturbed him.

"So how was your detention?" asked Shido

"Surprisingly uninteresting. We wrote lines." replied Ban

"That doesn't sound like Akabane-Sensei at all." said Shido "Shall we go?"

"Sure." agreed Ban before setting off after Shido's retreating form.

Ginji bounced happily into school the next morning. Apart from having to fight Ryoma his first day had been fun.

"Morning Amano-san." came a bored voice. Ginji turned and waved to Jubei who'd come in just behind him

"Morning Jubei!"

"You're in a good mood." pointed out Jubei not changing his expression

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well I know you won't be after Phys Ed." replied Jubei before walking off leaving a thoroughly confused Ginji behind. Ginji shrugged it off and went to his locker to put his bag away. Ginji pulled his sport uniform out of his bag and headed off towards the gym where his class was already waiting.

"Hey Amano." called Shido from where he was leaning up against the wall

"Good morning Shido." called Ginji brightly "Where's Ban-chan?" Shido flinched slightly at the –chan at the end of the name but pointed to the back of the building

"He's around there." Ginji nodded and dashed around the building. He stopped short when he saw what Ban was doing. He was standing there leaning against the wall, a smoke hanging from his mouth

"Umm, good morning Ban-chan."

"Hey Ginji." said Ban throwing away his smoke

"You smoke?"

"Sorry it's a habit I got from Mr. Kudou." explained Ban "I know I should it's just a habit."

"And a bad one at that." came a sudden voice that made them both jump. The pair turned to see Kazuki with his arms crossed over his chest "You really shouldn't smoke Mido."

"Look I don't need your opinion Thread Spool-_yipe!_" cried Ban as his arms were pinned to his sides by strong threads.

"Kazu-chan?" asked Ginji confused. He noticed the threads seemed to be coming from the bells Kazuki wore in his hair but how was that possible. "What are you?"

"Kazuki let go right now!" ordered Ban, the threads loosened and returned to the bells in Kazuki's hair.

"Forgive me Mido I shouldn't have." Ban opened his mouth to give what would've been something close to an apology but was cut off my a gruff voice

"You three class has started!" the group turned to see a big man with whistle around his neck and dark sunglasses.

"Hishiki-Sensei!" cried Kazuki "We didn't hear the bell."

"The loudspeakers broken here and has been for the past month. Everyone in the school knows that." replied Hishiki "Get inside now we're starting."

"Yes Sir." they replied before quickly running into the gym.

_JackalGod: I'm having a few issues trying to decide exactly what should happen in the gym glass so if anyones got ideas... _


	4. Phys Ed and Cooking

JackalGod: Greetings again. I'm really proud of this chapter. And in answer to someone's question yes **'all' **the characters have their powers that includes Akabane.

Akabane: Such fun. Young defenceless children

JackalGod: Can you say sick and wrong?

Akabane: Can you say razor sharp scalpels very close to your windpipe?

JackalGod: Eeep!

"Alright class." stated Hishiki standing in front of the class "We'll start with our usual warm up. One Hundred jumping Jack. Ready, Go!"

The class groaned but started their warm-up without complaint. After five minutes, everyone in the class had collapsed from exhaustion. Only Ban and Ginji were left although a now Chibi Ginji was lying on his stomach crying pathetically

"Ban-chan!" he moaned "I'm dieing."

"You're not dieing." snapped Ban "Not yet anyway."

"Everyone up!" roared Hishiki "This is not a time for resting. We're doing laps everyone line up." The class dragged itself to its feet and lined up.

"Okay. You'll do one hundred laps. The person who come in last place gets a detention. Now go!" roared Hishiki as every took off running around the Gym. About halfway through most people where collapsing again and chibi-Ginji was finding it difficult to keep up with everyone seeing as his legs were to short. After another hour of running, push-ups, sit-ups and various other exhausting exercises, the class was relieved to hear the bell ring

"Okay you pathetic excuse for athletes that's all for today. Drag yourselves to the change rooms and be quick about it. Last one out of here gets a special training session with me after school." At those words everyone scrambled for the door, unfortunate chibi-Ginji got stepped of more than once and was left behind on the floor

"Looks like Mr. Amano will be joining me here after school."

"But Hishiki-Sensei, they kept standing on me." whimpered Ginji tears in his eyes.

"Oh stop being a baby." growled Hishiki advancing on the poor trembling chibi "You could do with some toughening up. I think a one-on-one training session with me would do you some good."

"B...but Hishiki-Sensei." sobbed chibi Ginji but Hishiki just picked him up with one of those annoying 'let's train' grins

"Come on Amano it's not that bad."

"B...but I..." began Ginji not really sure what he was going to say

"But you what?" asked Hishiki

"I've...ah...got a detention to go to." said Ginji thinking quickly

"Really what teacher?" asked Hishiki "Cause I'm sure I can talk to them."

"Umm, it's, ah, Akabane-Sensei." said Ginji picking the first name that came to mind. Hishiki dropped Ginji immediately

"Well you'd better go then." Ginji nodded and hurried off. Ban and Kazuki were waiting for him outside. The two were arguing

"Mido please. You got very lucky with Akabane-Sensei. Still you got a detention off him which means he'll watch you like a hawk during our next lesson." pleaded Kazuki

"Since my first detention with Akabane in my first year I've really toed the line in his classes. But I'm sick of it. I'm Ban Mido and I'm not a teachers pet Kazuki."

"I know you're not, heaven knows you're not. But if you're not careful, Akabane-Sensei could really hurt you. I mean you've heard the rumours."

"What rumours?" asked Ginji walking up to them

"Hey Ginji we thought you'd be out later." said Ban

"Good afternoon Amano-san." said Kazuki "Why do you ask about Akabane-Sensei"

"Just overheard you." replied Ginji "So what's up with him?"

"There have been rumours going around ever since he joined the school." said Ban pulling out a packet of cigarettes and sticking one in his mouth "They say that before he became a teacher he was the infamous Transporter Dr. Jackal."

"Dr. Jackal?" mused Ginji "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Dr. Jackal is a cold blooded killer who works as a Transporter." explained Kazuki "According to my knowledge he's the most hated figure in the transport service world."

"He's really that bad?" asked Ginji "and what's a Transporter?"

"That's what they say at least." said Kazuki "And a Transporter job his to safely guard and Transport a specific item to a specified location. The item is usually either valuable or stolen, or both."

"So Ginji how did you get out of Hishiki's extra class?"

"I told him I had a detention with Akabane-Sensei and he let me go." smiling Ginji but his happy expression soon dissolved when he noticed the shocked looks on Ban and Kazuki's faces "What's wrong?"

"Hishiki's going to ask Akabane if you really had a detention with him. I'll tell you one thing Akabane hates being used as a scapegoat. More than that he hates people who lie." said Ban puffing on his smoke

"So, so am I going to get into trouble?" sobbed chibi Ginji "I don't want to have detention."

"Well you could've picked another teacher." said Ban throwing his smoke to the ground and putting it out with the heal of his shoe. "In my opinion you're dead." Ginji whimpered pathetically and glomped onto Bans head

"Please Ban-chan don't let him give me a detention. Oh please I don't wanna detention."

"Get off my head you overgrown lump." cried Ban hurling Ginji from him

"But Ban-chan." whined Ginji tears in his eyes. Kazuki picked the trembling chibi and allowed the boy to latch onto his head

"It's alright Amano-san." he said soothingly "Let's just get to our next class."

"What do we have next?" asked Ginji sliding off Kazuki's head and going normal size again

"Art." said Ban straight away as if he'd memorised his timetable

"Mido-san didn't we have a class swap on the timetable for this term?" asked Kazuki taking his own timetable out of his pocket

"We did?" asked Ban looking over Kazuki's shoulder

"Yes here we go we switched our Art class with Home Eco."

"Great." groaned Ban

"Isn't that cooking?" asked Ginji "Yummy food."

"Humph." grunted Ban before stalking off towards the school building

"Don't mind him Amano-san he hates cooking with a passion. But our teacher isn't too bad." assured Kazuki after seeing the hurt look on Ginji's face "Shall we?"

"Sure!" cried Ginji bouncing around Kazuki as they walked back to the school.

Ginji wouldn't stop bouncing even when they were in their seats waiting for their teacher to arrive

"So Kazu-chan you said our teacher was nice." said Ginji calming down after he'd Ban had lost it and whacked Ginji over the head sending the blond crashing to the ground. Apparently, the fluffy pink apron they were forced to wear didn't agree with him

"Well he's kind of in the middle. He's not like Akabane but he's not like Kudou-Sensei." replied Kazuki as the classroom door opened and a middle-aged man with red hair, a purple bandana and glasses walked in (A/N Gee I wonder who this could be?)

"Konichiwa class." said their teacher

"Konichiwa Wan-Sensei." chorused the class. Ginji raised an eyebrow at Ban who had replied to the greeting but reluctantly

"He gets a kick out of it." scowled the brunette

"Okay today we'll be doing something really simple. Something so easy even Mido will be able to get it right. On second thought there's a maybe he'll get it right." said the teacher making the class snigger

"Oh, shove it up your a..." began Ban before Ginji clamped a hand over his mouth to cut off the insult. Ban glared at the blond but remained quiet

"As I was saying." continued Pore crossing his arms over his chest "We'll be making Pizza today." the class all hissed 'yes' at the same time then fell silent "You can put whatever you like on it the only thing you need to do it cut everything up and shove it in the oven. Keep an eye on it cause I'm not giving you an extra base if you burn the first one."

Everyone in the class knew he was referring to Ban and sniggered before getting on with their own cooking. Ban scowled and proceeded his ingredients into a power with the biggest knife he could get his hands on. Part way through the class the speaker on the wall crackled into life and the smooth voice of Akabane floated into the room

"Excuse the interruption but could Ginji Amano please report to my office in the East Wing of the school. Could Ginji Amano please come to my office? Thank you." with that the speaker went quiet and every head turned in Ginji's direction.

"Looks like Akabane found out about you lying to Hishiki. Like I said he hates liars." said Ban crossing his arms over his chest

"Ban-chan help me." pleaded chibi Ginji jumping up to latch onto Bans head but found his movement restricted by a hand on the back of his shirt

"Amano you were called to Akabane-Sensei's office. I suggest you go." said Pore gently dropping Ginji outside the door

"But I don't know where his office is." said Ginji

"Go to the East Wing and look for the door that says Akabane." replied Pore walking back inside the classroom leaving Ginji out in the corridor.

Chibi Ginji whimpered but headed for the East Wind anyway. As he past classroom, he caught glimpses of kids watching him go past and ask the person next to them he had life insurance. Others were kneeling on the ground apparently praying for him. When he reached the East Wing, he found Kudou-Sensei leaning up against the wall. There no classrooms here just the staffroom and all the teachers offices

"Hey there Amano." greeted Kudou kindly raising his hand in greeting

"Hello Kudou-Sensei." replied Ginji walking up him. From where he stood, he could just see Akabane's office on the other side of the hall. Even the door looked foreboding

"So you got called to Akabane's office then, eh?" asked Kudou smiling

"Yeah I did. How come there are kids praying for me?"

"Come now I know you've only been here a couple of days but I sure you've heard the rumours that fly around the school."

"Kudou-Sensei?" asked Ginji confused

"You know about how Akabane is really the cold-blooded Transporter Dr. Jackal." said Kudou calmly

"So is it true?" asked Ginji without thinking

"To that I have no idea. You'll have to ask him but I would advise against it." said Kudou "You should go now. It's impolite to keep someone waiting." Ginji gulped and nodded. He bid farewell to Kudou making a joke that he didn't come back to tell Ban that he could have his CD player. Ginji walked down the rest of the hallway, stopping in front of the door that had 'Akabane Kurodo' written n it in neat red print. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door

"Come in Amano Ginji-kun." drawled he voice of Ginji's soon to be worse nightmare

_JackalGod: (looks around for Akabane and dashes on stage) Phew I think I lost him. Now I stopped it here because I'm evil, but please vote on how you want me to continue_

_1. Akabane found out about Ginji's lie to Hishiki and now he's in trouble or_

_2. Akabane has no idea about Ginji's lie and wants to see Ginji for another reason and if so give me a really good reason or_

_3. Akabane wants him to hand out 'General School Check-Up' notices to all the classes around the school because all the students are going to be given free check-ups next week. Note: Akabane used to be a doctor before he was a Transporter before he was a teacher so you can guess who's giving the check-ups. _

_Now that that's over with, I wonder were Akabane-san..._

_Akabane: (Appears behind JackalGod like he does to Ginji, scalpels in hand) Hai... _


	5. Dr Jackal

JackalGod: (limps on stage with various injuries.) Another chapter has come into being. I couldn't resist doing this to Akabane and Ginji it just seemed so right. So enjoy and tell me whether I've stuffed it up or not.

Ginji hesitated then opened the door and walked in closing the door behind him. Akabane was sitting behind his desk concentrating on some books in front of him. Behind him was a small table and chair supposedly for if he game a detention in his office. Stacks of forms were neatly piled on the table. Just in front of Akabane's desk was another chair

"Umm, Akabane-Sensei?" asked Ginji quietly. Akabane looked up at Ginji and smiled although the friendly gesture did nothing to quell Ginji's overwhelming nerves

"Don't just lurk in the doorway Ginji-kun come and sit down." said Akabane gesturing to the chair. Ginji nodded and quickly sat down, then after a minute of silence

"I'm sorry Akabane-Sensei I know I shouldn't have but I just wasn't thinking and I've never been good at sport and I really didn't want to do the extra class and is wasn't fair because everyone was standing on me when I tried to leave but Ban and Kazuki waited for me and told me that you would be mad and I know it wasn't right and I'm sorry..." said Ginji in one breath

"What are you sorry for Ginji-kun?" asked Akabane placidly

"You mean Hishiki-Sensei hasn't told you?" said Ginji terrified

"Told me what, Ginji-kun." repeated Akabane smiling like the cat who'd caught the canary and it was starting to freak Ginji out

"Oh, umm nothing." said Ginji knowing his teacher wasn't going to be fooled

"Don't lie to me Ginji-kun. What happened between you and Hishiki-Sensei that you would be saying sorry to me for?" The blond sighed and stared at his knees but began to explain to his teacher

"At the end of class Hishiki-Sensei said that the last one out the door had to stay behind and train with him. When I get excited or scared I get really small so everyone was standing on me on the way out." began Ginji looking up at Akabane who was still smiling "So uh Hishiki-Sensei said I had to have the extra class but I was already exhausted so I told him I already had a detention with you and he let me go."

"So you used me as a scapegoat?" summed Akabane his smile having faded

"I'm sorry it's just you were the first teacher I thought of. I didn't mean to use you like that."

"Never mind." said Akabane suddenly

"Pardon?" asked Ginji in surprised

"I said never mind. I have a job for you." repeated Akabane gesturing to the paper on the table behind him "Next week everyone in the school, including teachers are having a medical check-up to make sure there's nothing nasty going around. It's compulsory but I'm giving the parents warning. Each pile is labelled so just take each pile to the appropriate room and give them to the teacher. You might have to make several trips."

"Okay." said Ginji walking over to get some piles "I'll come back later then."

"Make sure you knock when you return in case I'm speaking with someone." said Akabane as Ginji slipped out the door.

Ginji spent little time going from classroom to classroom delivering the forms returning to Akabane's office every now and then to get more. On his last trip, he noticed Hishiki-Sensei coming out of the staffroom and panicking dashed into Akabane's office without knocking

"I thought I told you to knock first." came Akabane's displeased voice from his desk

"I'm sorry I saw Hishiki-Sensei and I panicked." explained Ginji quickly "I'm sorry for barging in." Akabane rose from his chair and glided out of the room only stopping to tell Ginji to "stay here." Ginji obeyed quickly gathering the last two piles from the table while he was waiting. On his way back to where he had been standing, he noticed a letter lying on Akabane's table. Normally he wouldn't have read it but the name 'Dr. Jackal' made him look

Dear Dr. Jackal,

I know this must seem like short notice with your busy schedule and all. But yesterday a client called and specifically asked for yourself and Mr. Magaruma for a Transportation job tonight. Overall, it's straightforward but the opposition has hired 'help' and the client refused to have anyone but you. If it is too much of a bother, I understand but the pay is also quite good and it should also provide your kind of 'enjoyment.' If you want the job, come to the Church Street Railroad crossing at nine o'clock tonight. Your partner and myself will be waiting.

Yours truly,

Gendo Aida

Ginji stared at the letter stunned, so his Maths teacher really was the cold-blooded killer Dr. Jackal

"It's impolite to read someone else's mail." came a sudden voice that made Ginji jump so badly that on of the form piles flew into the air. On it's way down it bounced off Akabane's head and landed in the man's hands "You should finish your job the period is almost over." said Akabane handing the pile back to Ginji who nodded and practically fled out the door. On his way out, he tried not to think about what looked like specs of blood on the floor that he was certain hadn't been there before.

Ginji delivered the last of the forms and ran back to his own class just as the bell went

"Well that's the bell." Pore was saying calmly "Mido I suggest you stay behind and clean up the pizza you somehow exploded." Ginji looked over at his table and winced. The table and Ban were covered in Pizza dough not to mention there was a smouldering crater where the oven used to be. Ban growled and cleaned up the mess

"Ban-chan?" whimpered Ginji wanting to comfort his friend. With no warning Ban grabbed him around the neck and slammed him into a nearby wall

"Don't call me Ban-chan!" he hissed before storming out of the classroom. Ginji pulled himself off the floor tears in his eyes. He'd never felt so hurt in his life why did Ban do that?

"Ban-chan?" whimpered Ginji again trying not to cry

"Don't take it personally Amano. I thought he was going to ram you into the wall the first time you called him Ban-chan. I'd start calling him Mido-sama if I were you. That is if you don't wanna get 'Snakebited' into the ground," said Pore from behind his desk

"Snakebited?" asked Ginji confused

"It's some weird way of fighting he has. He's broken a lot of school property with his Snake Bite." explained Pore

"He must be really strong."

"He brags that he has a 200kg grip. I'm not sure whether it's true or not." said Pore standing up and walking to the door "You should hurry or you'll miss lunch." with that, he left Ginji alone in the room. The blond sighed and picked up his books, on a scrap piece of paper where Ban had decided what to put on his pizza there was a small badly drawn Ginji in the bottom corner. There were two little speech bubbles coming from it one had 'Ban-chan' written in it and the other had what looked like a heart. Ginji stared at it for a bit before setting the scrap alight with a spark of lighting. He dropped the ashes to the floor and left the room.

As Ginji was putting his books away he couldn't stop thinking about the letter he'd read in Akabane's office. The meeting location and time seemed to have branded itself into Ginji's memory

"I wonder if Tashimine-San would let be go out that late."

At ten past nine that night, Ginji was hiding in the bushes beside the railway from some guys in black. A large semi trailer was waiting and a man with short brown hair and a bandana was leaning up against the side of it also waiting. The lights from the truck were their only source of light. Suddenly it seemed to get really cold and Ginji shivered without meaning to. A man dressed in a long black coat a large black hat appeared as though someone had paused time put him there and pressed play again

"Well I'm here." came a familiar drawl that Ginji recognised

"Took you long enough." grunted the man near the truck

"Forgive my lateness Magaruma-san. I had a teachers meeting tonight that I had to attend." explained the man in black. A sudden wind picked up and the man pushed his hat down so it wouldn't blow away. From the angle it was now sitting on his head Ginji could just make out the mans face in the truck lights

"Akabane-Sensei." he gasped a little louder than he would've liked and caught the attention of the nearest waiting man. Before Ginji could think, he was yanked out of the bushed and thrown at Akabane's feet

"Looks like someone followed you." said the man who'd found Ginji

"So it would seem." drawled Akabane "And if he wants to continue breathing he'd keep his mouth shut."

"Akabane-Sensei how could you?" exclaimed Ginji standing up facing his teacher "How can you kill people without even thinking about it?"

"It's quite easy my dear Ginji-kun. I've been doing it for years. Now I suggest you run all the way back home and don't tell anyone about this." replied Akabane tilting his hat up so Ginji could see his face perfectly.

"How can I stay quiet Akabane-Sensei?" exclaimed Ginji in a high pitched voice "You're Dr. Jackal and you're teaching at my school."

"All the more reason for you to stay quiet. I have you for every maths class. Not to mention the school check-up next week which I shall be performing. It's in your best interests that you stay on my good side."

"But I..." began Ginji before he was cut off by a gun at his head

"Do you want us to get rid of him Akabane-san?" asked the man holding the gun. Ginji panicked and sent out a huge blast of lighting that easy knocked the men surrounding him unconscious. Ginji looked up and noticed that his teachers eyes had widened in excitement and he noticed that the hand that wasn't holding his hat was fidgeting slightly

"How interesting." said Akabane his voice less calm more 'excited.' (A/N and as everyone who's even heard of Akabane knows. That's not a good thing.)

"Interesting?" questioned Ginji taking a step back, was his teacher going to kill him

"Hey Jackal." came a gruff voice from the man leaning up against the truck

"Yes Mr. Magaruma. I'm occupied here this had better be good." replied Akabane making Magaruma sweatdrop

"We have a deadline to keep." then hastily added when Akabane slowly turned his head to look at him his all creepy angled (A/N you know in the anime when he says "how interesting" his eyes get all big and more angular than usual.) "Only if you still want to do the job that is."

"Ah, yes our job. We shouldn't keep the opposition waiting." said Akabane then turned to Ginji who was trying though badly to slink away "Where do you think you're going Amano-kun?"

"Well if you've got to do your job then I'll just be going." said Ginji sheepishly

"Oh I don't think so. You're going with us on our job after which I'm going to make sure you go straight home." said Akabane flicking out four scalpels into his hand "That is unless you want me to kill you here and save us all a lot of trouble." Ginji shook his head franticly and when his teacher gestured to the truck with the sharp weapons the blond hurried over and got in the truck. Smiling evilly Akabane withdrew his scalpels and joined the petrified, now chibi, Ginji in the truck.

"You know Mr. Magaruma I think I'm going to enjoy this job."

_JackalGod: Voting time again_

_1. I skip details of the job and go to Ginji at school the next day or_

_2. I write about the job and have Ginji kick some bad guy butt or_

_3. I write about the job and have Akabane be really creepy but end up saving Ginji or_

_4. I write about the job and Yamato, Ban and Himiko turn up as the opposition or_

_5. Above idea with Akabane kills Yamato and become Himiko's enemy instead of Ban or_

_6. Idea 4 with Yamato getting seriously hurt and Ban killing him so he doesn't have to suffer. Himiko takes it the wrong way, leaves Ban and becomes a Transporter._


End file.
